


Take a Bullet, Feel No Pain

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Dean knows someone has to drop down the card and is happy to do so.





	

He nods as he's told. Meets Renee's eyes. Her face is trying to be sympathetic but her eyes are full of excitement. Dean smiles. Nods again. He will _happily_ go on before the girls. His one match for an entire division? He can respect that. People forget he has wrestled women before. He knows they can go. Go hard for that matter. When the full card is handed out he peers at it over Renee's shoulder, one hand resting on her hip, knocking her head with his. He beams. Fuck yeah, show em all what you're mad of, he thinks.


End file.
